A Jailed Traveler
by Nao Fuuki
Summary: Ever wondered, if you could go travel to any planet...to any world. Most likely you have but have you ever thought about the repercussions, that something could go terribly wrong; that maybe, just maybe, you will have to start anew with a whole new life just because you broke the rules. Well that is exactly what happened to Shinimi, Kage and now he is stuck in the Naruverse.
1. Intro

_Ugh I'm bored…_The boy thought as he looked blankly at the screen. It was blank, the screen full of static. To any normal human, they would not have been able to have heard it; however he wasn't any normal human. He wasn't a true human at all. He could hear it. He could hear the voices in the static. And the reason for that is….

He's a **Traveler. Travelers **are a special race that has been around for millions of years. They are called **Travelers **because they are just what the name says they travel and if they feel the need to, colonize on other planets. **Travelers **have three main classes:

_Spector: _The most common and lowest of the race. They are not able to fully transport themselves to other planets besides their home planets, much less other worlds, and they cannot interfere with the course of the planets' respective timelines. Their abilities include only speaking fluently any language and minor manipulates of certain elements as well as moderate intellectual capabilities. On the home world, they are peasants.

_Wanderer:_ They are above the _Spector _class and not as common. They are able to fully transport themselves to other planets besides their home planets, yet no other worlds. However they are able to colonize and establish deep connections with other planets. Their abilities are about the same as the _Spector _class but they have a higher intelligence and moderate manipulations of certain elements. They are also able to shift however not for extended periods of time. Shift is the ability to change their bio-structure to fit the need to live in other planets and become a copy of the native planet's species while maintain their home bred powers. On their home planet they make up the middle to high class.

_Trial:_ The _Trials _are the most powerful and rarest of their species. They are the true epitome of what a **Traveler **is. They have the power to fully transport to other planets as well as other worlds. They even have the special ability to change timelines unlike _Specters _and _Wanderers. _Of course they need permission to do so. They have the basics of the _Wanderer _class but they can do multiple shifts more easily though. Their intelligence is the highest and they are wondrous control over certain elements however only though of the pure royal bloodline can have power over more than one element but two to three is the most noted. In all of the **Traveler **history only a few _Trials_ had they ability to master three to four elements and only one, just one, had power over five. But that is a lesson for another time. Oh one more thing, those of the _Trials _do not mate anyone outside their race, much less their class.

Now you may be wondering, is this a caste system and it basically is however it is not as strict. _Specters _can marry/mater with Wanderersbut it does not happen often due to the risk of tainted blood. _Wanderers _can marry/mate with other species but risk miscarriage and/ or loss of their **Traveler **genes, meaning the child is fully the other parent's species and not a **Traveler** at all. Then the _Trials _run the same risk but due to their significance and rarity, they do not under any circumstances mate outside their race. They also only marry/ mater with pureblood _Wanderers _of the highest degree.

A degree is the power of a **Traveler. **There are several levels:

_Level 1: _Lowest level, weakest of the weak_._ Mainly _Spector. _

_Level 2: _Low and weak but not the weakest. Mainly _Spector._

_Level 3: _Average to almost high power. Mainly _Wanderer._

_Level 4: _High power. Mainly pureblood _Wanderer _and _Trial._

_Level 5: _Highest power. Mainly _Trial, royalty. _

Your level is decided through tests. There are four tests. The first test is at birth; the second during the beginning of adolescence, third at the middle, and the last at the begging of adulthood. After the third test, it is a rarity to obtain a higher level.

Name: Shinimi, Kage

Meaning: Shadow of Death

**Traveler **Name: Apollo Montague

Age: 1400 (Every hundred human years is equivalent to one **Traveler** year) or 14

Appearance:

-Hair: Short to Medium length, Coal black

-Eyes: Forest Green

-Height: 5'9

-Weight: 175

Birthplace: Earth, Asia, Japan

Birthdate: 31 of October in 614A.D

Level:

-Birth: 2

-Early Adolescent: 4

Class: Trial

Element: Darkness

Mother: Pureblood _Wanderer, noble_

Level:

-Birth: 3

-Early Adolescent: 3

-Middle Adolescent: 3

-Adulthood: 4

Element: Ice

Father: _Trial, close relative of the royal family_

Level:

-Birth: 4

-Early Adolescent: 4

-Middle Adolescent: 4

-Adulthood: 5

Element: Fire, Metal

Now back to the story…

Kage was just blankly looking at the screen, he was beyond bored. He had just finished his first year of **Traveler** high school and was back on Earth with his mother. His father was attending to his duties back at Trimoer, their species' home world. Kage was bored beyond belief, having been raised mainly on Earth and attending school in Trimoer, he could feel the weight of time. So it was going to be another hundred human years till the next school year. Of course if he stayed in Trimoer, he wouldn't feel the difference but he always enjoyed living on Earth. Right now it was the beginning summer of 2014. Many of the human children were on summer vacation or just finishing up their first semester.

As of now, Kage was in one of his many penthouses in America, specifically Los Angeles, California. He isn't usually a big fan of warm areas but he felt he needed a change. Sadly after while he had gotten tired of everything however there was one thing he did enjoy and that was Anime. During his time away in Trimoer, the humans weren't through a great technological advance. One of the many things they created was cartoons, animation in other words. He was particularly fond of the Japanese cartoons categorized as Anime.

He had just finished watching one of his favorites Naruto, episode 110. He had gotten so caught up in it that he was fantasizing what it would be like if he lived in the Naruverse. Of course it was a pipe dream. He hadn't learned how to travel between other worlds, no that was for college students on Trimoer and even then it was only for level 5 _Wanderers _and _Trails. _So…no transporting for him since the Naruverse was an entirely different world and it was a world created out of fiction so that made things all the more difficult.

_No, no it can't be impossible. Maybe, just maybe I can transport myself there. I mean I AM one of the most gifted of the Trail for my age group. Perhaps I can pull it off, although I might have to use mother's amplifier to help boost my transporting power. _Kage got up from his couch and went outside. He stood straight and closed his eyes. You could see rays of neon green and electric blue shroud him. He spoke is his native language under his breath and in a second he disappeared in a bright flash of light.

When Kage opened his eyes, he was at his mother's home. It was a traditional Japanese style estate, built during the early years of feudal Japan. It was one of his mother's antiques. She liked the old, historic feel it has though personally Kage prefers the modern look, though they both agreed it is nothing compared to Trimoer's capital city, Vistrinium. Vistrinium is a true Utopia. It had the latest and most advanced technology in the universe. The streets were made of air since the vehicles, like Gravitiars and Cyclones, rode the skylines. All the buildings were built to touch the stars and the royal palace shined brightly. The people were wealthy, happy, and safe; always learning and training their abilities. If anyone wanted to visit Vistrinum they would have gold clearance and a good map since the city was always moving, never saying in one place for no longer than a couple months, but we're getting off topic.

Upon arrival one of the maids showed up and bowed "The madam was not expecting you Sir. May I take you too her now?" The girl had short auburn hair and sun kissed skin. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a round face with a small nose and big brown sparkling eyes.

Kage sighed softly and waved in a dismissal mien "No it's alright. I want my visit to be a surprise so no one is to know I'm here Miss..?"

She smiled and bowed "Merumi, Merumi Watanabe"

Kage looked at her closely "Well Merumi nice to meet you and…..this conversation never happened" And by the time Merumi lifted her head to face him, he was gone; as she returned to her duties, his last words played in her mind again, _this conversation never happened. _

Kage was next found in his mother's tea ceremony room. It was right by one of her many rock gardens. He could hear the birds chirping and water streams close by with a thunck from her fountain. Kage knelt down unto the floor and tapped the floor a few times. Then he removed on of the mats and found a crystal ord. It was a foggy white with blue misty swirls and had a soft green glow. He took the orb in his hands and focus as much of his power into the orbs. He could feel something grabbing at him and his mother calling out to for him but it became muffled as a loud pop was heard and his transport was successful.

When Kage awoke once more, the sun was on him and he could hear the birds chirping. He opened his eyes and sat up to just to find himself in a lush green forest. He looked was in awe but question whether or not the transport was successful but he felt it was. Yet something…..something felt wrong, very wrong. He shifted his gaze to the orb in his hand only to find it see through and empty...


	2. Chapter 1

**.:Previously on A Jailed Traveler:.**

When Kage awoke once more, the sun was on him and he could hear the birds chirping. He opened his eyes and sat up to just to find himself in a lush green forest. He looked was in awe but question whether or not the transport was successful but he felt it was. Yet something…..something felt wrong, very wrong. He shifted his gaze to the orb in his hand only to find it see through and empty...

**.:Now back to the story:.**

"Shit shit shit! Why is the amplifier empty?" Kage was freaking out.

Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that something would go terribly wrong and now this happened! _Damnit I should've listened to my gut. _As Kage continued to panic the orb glowed and beeped. He turned to face it and a message appeared on the orb.

Transport completed. Amplifier depleted. Recharging now, ready in five years

"Nani? I have to wait five whole freaking years to go back home!" Kage was getting a bit dizzy, just starting to feel the effects of the power drain.

_Wait, maybe this isn't so bad. I haven't shifted yet and my personal power drain will be at full capacity soon enough. _Kage was thinking of how he would survive in the Naruverse. He placed the orb away in his pocket space, something they taught in **Traveler **middle school, it was like sealing yet much more complicated to learn but it was like second nature to Kage, though he never carried much around so he didn't use it often.

Kage stretched and decided to check what was in his inventory. He muttered a few words and with a swipe of his hand a screen appeared before him. As of right now he had plenty of gold coins, rare jewels, a few casual clothes, one first aid kit, a few hiking supplies, his full charged music earplugs, a special paper given to him by The Doctor and a journal. He sighed, of course he didn't know how much the gold coins would be worth here and he had no shinobi gear that would help him blend in.

With another swipe of his hand the screen changed to his MAPS section. He looked at the list of maps he had so far

_Trimoer_

_Earth: -Japan, Russia, Enlang, China, India, USA, Brazil_

_Pandora SpacePort_

_Jugurim: -Capital –Forest of the Fallen_

_Asgard: -Capital –Valley of the Nymphs_

_TARDIS_

_Hm, okay so I have to download a map of the Naruverse or at least the elemental countries. _Kage clicked the upper right hand side of the screen.

New maps: Begin downloads?

[Yes] [No]

Kage looked bored and pressed yes. The screen buzzed for a few moments and it began downloading a current map of the elemental shinobi countries including villages, regular and hidden, roads of all kinds, and landscapes as well as monuments. As the downloading neared its end, Kage looked at the digital clock on the lower left hand side. He didn't know the year or dates for the Naruverse timeline so he clicked it and activated voice control "What episode bookmark is today"

A bubble popped up and it read: Day before Genin Graduation Exam

"Oh then that's good" The downloading stopped and he looked at it carefully. "So I'm in the Fire Country, more specifically only 30 miles from Konohagakure. That's won't take long if I use my regular speed and not my human speed" And with a dismissive swipe of his hand the screen flashed away and Kage was off and if anyone saw him, all they would see was a blur.

While on his way here he decided he needed to act in certain way, to become someone else, even if it's just for a little while. So he decided he was going to be mysterious, emotionless, and quiet. Since he was going to be in the Naruverse anyway, he should have some fun with it. He also shifted so he had large chakra reserves and excellent control and he made it so he had a chakra circulatory system. Soon enough in just ten mintues he was at the village gates. He was a tad bit disappointed that Kotesu and Izumo weren't on duty today but he knew he could always see them some other time.

"Stop, who are you?" A shinobi stood in front of him, by the looks of it, most likely a chunnin

"My name is Shinimi Kage and I wish to speak with the Hokage" Kage looked the man dead in the eye which really unnerved the man

"Where are your traveling permits?" The man questioned

Kage refrained from rolling his eyes; he took out the 'license' The Doctor gave him awhile back when last year. It showed anyone who saw it what the user wanted them to see. "Here look"

"Oh alright seems everything is in order. You're from a minor blacksmith village? Don't get a lot of blacksmiths often. Just follow me and I'll escort you to the Hokage" Klaus nodded and followed the chunnin while another chuunin took his place.

Konoha was just like what he imagined and more, he even passed by the place the Asuma's future genin team goes to eat often. He even watched as Naruto ran away from some shinobi who were chasing him for putting graffiti on the Hokage Monument but Iruka caught him. Finally after walking some more he arrived in a waiting room and the chunnin left after explaining everything. The secretary got up and bowed "The Hokage will see you now" Kage nodded and walked inside

"Hello you must be Shinimi Kage correct?" The old man said as he smoked his pipe though Kage didn't mind it

"Yes Sir" Kage replied

"What business do you have with our village?"

"Well Sir, I wish to join your shinobi ranks"

He gave me a hard, calculating look but nothing I wouldn't expect from The Professor "And why would a blacksmith's son want to be a shinobi?"

Kage felt like grinning but forced it down "Simple, I want to do some good for my country rather than work as a blacksmith"

The Hokage nodded "Alright have you had any training? I would expect not"

"I had some Sir but only the basics as I come from a civilian family"

"Really, with chakra reserves such as yours that doesn't seem the case"

Kage gave a bored shrug "I was born with highly developed chakra coils and large reserves. Took me forever to get good control"

The Hokage thought long and hard then made his decision "Alright, I will allow you to participate in tomorrow's Genin Exam"

Kage bowed his head a bit "Thank you Sir"

The Hokage blew smoke from his pipe "It's fine, do you have a place to stay at?"

"No Sir" Kage replied

"Hm, for now I let you stay in an apartment but if you don't pass the Genin Exam, you will have to find your own place"

"Yes Sir. Will that be all?" Kage asked

The old man shook his head "No you may go now but when after you take the exam I expect you back here alright" Kage nodded and left through a window which caused the Hokage to chuckle.

Kage first went to the bank to make an account and exchange his gold coins for some ryo. When he showed the banker the gold he immediately called the owner who went into a light shock but gladly gave Kage the proper amount of ryo for the gold and helped make his bank account (Kage is rich). Kage thanked the man and left to buy some tools yet as he did this, he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. _The old man must be watching me from his crystal ball. _

Kage went around town and bought what he needed. At the clothing store he bought three muscle shirts which were black, white, green, a few black pants, several pairs of shinobi steal toed boots which were either in black or white. He bought a half mask and several pairs of black gloves that had metal plates along with a few green hoodies and jackets. At a different store he bought two standard blue weapon pouches, rolls of bandages, plenty of kunai and shuriken, chakra blades like Asuma's (he believes they felt right), and a pair of steal tonfas. Everything he bought was the highest quality since Kage didn't enjoy shopping, especially now that a trail of girls was following him.

Kage lost the chicks easily enough by melting into the darkness of an alley and reappearing in the shinobi residential district. When he stepped out of the shadows he bumped into Konoha's numbered one knuckle headed ninja. "Oh sorry about that"

"It's fine. Hey you're new who are you!" the blondie exclaimed

_I already know who you are but that doesn't really matter "_Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

Naruto grinned wide "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage! Believe it!"

"Wow you're hyper kid. I'm Shinimi Kage"

"Hey I will be the next Hokage!"

Kage gave Naruto a monotone, humorless chuckles "I know I believe it" At this Naruto got starry eyed and even more pumped if that was possible

Naruto noticed the paper Kage was looking at "Hey are you looking for something or someone?"

"Yeah, the Hokage gave me an apartment to stay in for now. Mind helping me?"

"Sure now lemme see it" Naruto took the paper out of Kage's hands and scanned through it "Oh I know this place. It's right next door to my apartment! Great! Follow me" Kage nodded and followed Naruto though he was a bit surprised his new place would be next door to the show's main character. He found it kind of funny. For the rest of the night, Kae read over some of Naruto's old worn beaten textbooks on everything about Chakra and etc.

It was the next day. Naruto was beating on Kage's door and Kage slumped out of bed. "What is it?"

"I'm going to take my Genin Exam right now! Wanna come"

Kage yawned "I'm taking it too just give me a moment"

"Wow you're taking it too! Awesome! He-" Kage blurred away from Naruto and then reappeared the next with a sandwich in his mouth and fully dressed.

Kage was a good bit taller than Naruto and looked older but they were the same age ((A/N: I made it so the average of green genin was 14)) Today Kage was dressed in his black muscle shirt and the bandages wrapped from his hands to his elbow along with the black gloves and black boots. He had his stocked weapon pouchs on his right side and his chakra blades on his back. The pair tonfass were strapped to his legs, one each. He also wore his half mask (like Kakashi but in pure black). How he was able to eat but still have the mask on no one knows.

"Wow you look cool Kage! C'mon let-" Naurto noticed the wall clock behind Kage "Oh now we're going to be late! The test starts in five minutes and it's on the other side of the village!"

"Naruto it's fine just hoped on my back" Kage's voice was muffled as he was finishing the last of his sandwhich.

"How is that goin-AH!" Kage didn't give Naruto time to talk and he blurred away and in just a second they were at the academy and in front of the door to the classroom. "A-Awesome!"

"Yeah yeah now let's go take our test"

"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed as they entered the classroom.

All eyes were on them and Iruka was about to yelled at Naruto but then he noticed Kage "Oh you must be the boy the Hokage told me about. Kage right? Well take a seat and we'll start the test"

Kage didn't reply but he nodded and sat beside Naruto. The girls were giggling and saying how he was so mysterious and cool. Majority of the Sasuke fanclub even said how much hotter and better Kage seemed than Sasuke. The guys were groaning a bit and mumbling about having another guy like Sasuke. Sasuke all the while was giving Kage the evil glare. Sasuke like being the center of attention and he hated how this loser was the new hotshot.

Kage was able to pass the written test with full marks (while rasing Naruto's with some tactful cheating) along with the taijutsu part. All was left now was the final exam.

"Alright" Iruka exclaimed "The final exam will be on the Henge no Jutsu, the Kawarimi no Jutsu ((A/N: Idk if I spelled that right)), and the Bushin no Jutsu"

"What! Noooo" Naruto face planeted the desk

Kage just patted Naruto's back which the other students found strange.

"Shinimi Kage, come take your final exam now" Kage nodded and entered the classroom which had Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright Kage please do the three jutsu" Mizuki said with a fake smile which Kage glared it.

"Hai" Wordlessy Kage went through the hand signs and replaced himself with Izumo who had been drinking at a bar from the other side of the village and then back, shocking the two chunnin. Then he just poofed into a perfect copy of Madara Uchiha (he got a good laugh from their scared expressions)

"A-amazing" Iruka was astonished

"U-um perform the Bushin no Jutsu please" Mizuki was too at a lost for words.

Kage looked at them bored "Can I do the Kage Bushin instead?"

"You can do the kage bushin?" Iruka yelled out in surprise

"Maa Maa, he is just a kid. Of course he can't do the kage bushin"

"Sir I'm right here and does it look like I'm joking"

The two adults looked closely at Kage but he was blank, an emotionless canvas. You couldn't read him. Mizuki just spoke up "I'm here as a sensor anyway so I'll let you entertain us"

"Hai" And in a poof of smoke ten perfect copies of Kage appeared. Kage didn't even make a hand sign.

"Mizuki are they real?"

"Y-yes. T-they're real kage bushin" Mizuchi stammered.

"Do I pass now?" Kage was getting bored

"R-Right. You pass. Here is your forehead protector" Iruka handed him a black forehead protector which Kage wore as an arm band. He walked out as was congratulated by his fellow classmates then he blurred to the Hokage's office.

"Kage, you're here just on time" The Hokage was cheerful look but had a serious tone.

Kage just bowed his head "Hai. You were watching me"

"Oh? So you've noticed. Well then mind explaining to me why you can perform one our villages own forbidden techniques and had skills far above an average green genin" The Hokage was high suspicious of Kage.

"Well to answer the first question. Well I was little, an ANBU from the leaf passed by the village and he used a technique I later learned was kage bushin. I was watching from afar but saw how it was prefer and after a few years, I learned how to execute it" Kage had lied straight through his teeth and the Hokage had an inkling suspicion but he had no proof and the boy had a perfect poker face.

"Alright but that doesn't' explain your skills"

"Well Sir, many shinobi passed through my village and my father's shop so in exchange for a discount on equipment , they taught me a few things which I picked up easily" Of course another lied but no one was the wiser.

"Alright Kage. Tomorrow you will report back to class to get your team assignments"

"Yes Sir. Anything else?"

"Yes you may stay in that apartment but you'll have to start paying it as soon as you can"

"No problem Sir. I felt I was going to pass so I already paid for a year in advance and renovated it"

The Hokage raised a brow "Alright, be on your way Kage. Make sure to take your picture and get your ID on the way out" Kage bowed and left. He got his picture taken and stuffed his ID in his pocket. Right now Kage wanted to walk around, maybe explore the Forest of Death but decided against and decided just to get some ramen. Afterwards he went on a hike and when it got dark, sped to his room and slept.

Another night gone, another morning came. Kage showered and everything and knocked on Naruto's door, waking him up. "Huuuh? Oh Kage? Morning man"

"Hey Naruto, have you eaten yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you want to have breakfast with me"

"Really! You want to have breakfast with me! Sure I'd love to!" Naruto got dressed and sped to Kage apartment. "Woooow~ Kage your place is way nicer than mine" Kage's apartment was completely modern with a main black and white clean theme with pops of color and stylish furniture. It was three bedroom (one was being used as an theater room), two and a half bathroom, open concept kitchen-living-and dining room.

Kage just shrugged "If you like it so much you can move in with me. I saw your place and frankly it's a dump and I'm talking about the apartment, not the bowls of ramen you keep around"

Naruto got teary eyed "Y-you don't have to do that. I-It's fine"

Kage sighed "I don't have to but I want to. Don't you get tired of living all alone?"

Truthfully Naruto did get tired of living alone since he was five when he was kicked out of the orphanage "You sure?"

Kage gave Naruto one of his rare smiles though you couldn't really notice since he had the mask on "Yea, we can be like brothers"

Naruto couldn't hold back the dears and jumped on Kage, giving a big hug "Thank you so much Kage. You're the best"

Kage patted the boy on the head "And don't worry about paying for anything I have a ton of money to support us. Now go fetch your things and move them into the spare bedroom and don't worry it's already furnished while I start making breakfast"

Naruto nodded and fetched his things with a huge happy grin on his face. Kage felt that someone was watching him and he just chuckled and cooked breakfast.

After they finished breakfast and Naruto washed the dishes Kage spoke up "Naruto, we have to talk about something"

"What is it?" Naruto was getting worried

"We need to change a few things about you"

"What! Why? Everything is fine"

"Naruto that orange jumpsuit not only hurts my eyes but it's practically screaming 'Hey Come and Kill Me'"

Naruto grumbled "Not my fault it was the only thing the villagers sold me"

"Regardless you are now a shinobi of Konoha and they have to serve you as any other customer"

"…..Can I still keep some of the orange and my swirl?"

"Of course you can but only a little orange ok"

"…Fine"

"Ok good now c'mon, let's go shopping"

"Hai Onii-san" Naruto exclaimed which brought some warm fuzzy feeling to the two of them.

After a couple hours, they had finally finished shopping. With Kage around, no one dared to mess with them, especially after Kage froze men in their steps with a cold, deadly glare. Naruto had several dark orange shirts, a few sleeveless jackets and hoodies with a red swirl printed on the back, black cargos, and black shinobi sandals. He also got gloves like Kage, new weapon pouches, and a ton of new equipment. They even went to a unisex salon, much to Naruto dismay since he found it girly, and got some blazing red on the ends of his hair which he later found very cool. With his new look, Naruto actually looked good and like a proper shinobi.

"Ok Naruto let's get to the academy and get our team assignments" Kage took the bags and transported them to the apartment.

"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed and the two ran off to the academy. Once there everyone took in Naruto's new look as a surprise and wondered why he changed. The two sat down with each other but away from the Uchiha since Kage knew what would've happened and he did not want Naruto to lose his first kiss to Sasuke.

A few minutes after Sakura and Ino arrived, Iruka walked in. "Morning everyone and congrats for passing. Let's begin the team assignments but before that I would like to announce the Rookies of the Year. The female ninja of the year is….Haruno Sakura!"

The class, well most excluding a few like Sasuke and Kage, clapped "Yes take that Ino-pig!"

"Ahem" Iruka interuppeted "The male ninja of the year is…Shinimi Kage!"

"What how is that possible?"

"Yea he only came yesterday"

"Sasuke derseves the title"

"No Kage is way better than Sasuke"

The bickering only continued till an enraged Uchiha spoke up "How is it that loser Rookie of the Year and not me?"

Iruka disregarded the fact Sasuke disrespected a fellow classmate and him and answered calmly "Well Sasuke, although he just joined this class yesterday. He got a perfect score. You on the other hand came in second"

Sasuke glared fiercely at Kage who didn't even cared about the situation and slumped in his chair "Hn"

"Alright let's begin the team assingments"

Kage didn't want to listen to the whole thing so he took a nap only to be awaken just a few minutes after."Hm"

"You need to be awake or else he is going to yell at you" Shikamaru told him. Kage just shrugged and listened

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura" Naruto cheered while Sakura slumped

"Shinimi Kage" Naruto cheered even more "And Uchiha Sasuke. Due to the amount of students who passed this will be the only team with four members. Your sensei will be Kakashi" Sasuke was furious, all he had were losers on his team and one of them dared to disgrace the Uchiha name. He was going to get back at Kage, not now but later…


End file.
